


All You Can Eat

by pashzin



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:54:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pashzin/pseuds/pashzin
Summary: Raphnatz and Casphart dinner double date!Alternatively,Raphael and Caspar have an eating competition





	All You Can Eat

**Author's Note:**

> I've been enjoying Raphnatz lately so I thought I'd write a short little one shot of them, featuring Casphardt!

Ignatz furrowed his brow, the composition wasn't quite what he was going for, but he didn't really want to start over either. Flipping his pencil between his fingers, Ignatz brainstormed what to do before letting out a sigh. He was full of inspiration earlier, and so motivated to draw, where did it all go? Did he finally hit the dreaded artist block?

Deciding to take a break, Ignatz packed away his sketchbook and pencil, and headed out for fresh air. Looking around, he noticed campus was less bustling compared to when he arrived at the studio. Checking his phone for the time, Ignatz' eyes widened. It was almost 5pm, meaning he spent nearly the entire afternoon working on one base sketch, _again_.

"I need to stop doing that..." he mumbled as he walked to the student store. In the mood for a drink, he absentmindedly browsed his options before accidentally bumping into another person.

"I'm sorry, are-" "Ignatz!" The person whom he bumped into was none other than his boyfriend Raphael, who pulled him into his signature "bear hug and kiss" combo. Ignatz laughed softly as warm kissed were pressed about his face.

"Hi Raphael, you're already off work?" He asked while adjusting his glasses.

"Nah, the gym's snack shop is still under repair so I'm just here to get some protein shakes."

"For you and Caspar?"

"Yep!"

As Raphael grabbed his drinks he reached over to get a bottle of Dagda Fruit Blend, Ignatz’s favorite tea.

Ignatz smiled as Raphael handed it to him. "How did you know I was going to get this?" 

"Cause it's your favorite!" He grinned. After paying for their drinks, they walked hand in hand back to the gym.

"I don't mind waiting until you get off." Ignatz said, remembering that Raphael’s shift ended at 6pm. "Are you sure?" He asked.

Ignatz nodded, "I'd only be waiting an hour, plus I lost track of time and didn't get to buy anything for dinner. So once you're off we can go eat." His boyfriend happily agreed.

Arriving at the gym, they exchanged a quick kiss before Raphael returned to work. A few tables and chairs lined the front desk area allowing Ignatz to quickly settled down and pull out his sketchbook. Though his preferred subjects were people and scenery, this was a good opportunity to practice sketching exercise equipment. In the middle of shading a sketch of a treadmill, Ignatz was greeted by Linhardt. 

"Hi Linhardt, when does Caspar get off?" Ignatz asked.

"6 o'clock" He yawned, pulling a neck pillow from his bag.

"Oh same as Raphael!" Ignatz replied as Linhardt sleepily sat beside him. The two became acquainted with each other through their boyfriends, and quickly became good friends after they started sharing stories of said boyfriends.

"And then he insisted on using the blender to make his protein drink, _at midnight_." Linhardt sighed. 

"I said I was sorry!" Caspar huffed. The two looked up to see him and Raphael, changed out of their work uniforms and ready to go. 

“Hey Ignatz, let’s invite Caspar and Linhardt to join us for dinner! We can take them to the usual!” Raphael said. 

“What's 'the usual'?” Caspar asked as he pulled his sleepy boyfriend into a hug. The “usual” was a decently priced local buffet that Raphael and Ignatz often frequented. 

"It's this buffet we often go to. The prices aren't bad and the selection is pretty good.” Ignatz explained, "Would you two like to join us?"

"I'm down for that! What do you say, Lin?" Caspar asked. 

“Alright, it has been a while since we went out to eat.” Lindhart nodded.

"Aw Yeah! Dinner double date!" Caspar excitedly shouted.

With all in agreement, they headed to the restaurant. 

\----

After paying at the front, Ignatz and Linhardt headed to their table first as Raphael and Caspar immediately began stacking plates with food.

"This all looks amazing!" Caspar's eyes sparkled as he piled on steaks, sausages, and anything else within arms reach.

"Great, isn't it?" Raphael chimed. "That's why I love coming here, plenty of tasty food and you never leave hungry!" Caspar nodded eagerly while attempting to put three full plates on his tray. Unlike himself, Linhardt had a small stomach in comparison, so it was rare for them to go to all-you-can-eat places. He intended to take full advantage of this opportunity.

"Caspar please only grab what you can finish" asked Linhardt as he walked by with a plate of salad, "And please don't only get meat." 

Over at the beverage area, Ignatz was getting everyone's drinks. Soda for Caspar and Raphael, and hot tea for Linhardt and himself. He carefully balanced all four cups on a tray as he walked backed to the table. 

"I got you a plate Iggy!" Raphael put the least filled plate he had in front of Ignatz's seat. He thanked him while handing everyone their drinks. 

As everyone started to eat, Caspar got an idea. "Hey Raph, wanna have an eating contest?" He was extra hungry from his shift and felt confident in his appetite.

"Sure! Let's see if you can eat as much as I can!"

At the count of three they began shoveling in their food. Raphael switched to using his hands for most things while Caspar took another bite every time he swallowed. They polished plate after plate, stacking finished ones to the side before getting up to retrieve more.

On the other side of the table Ignatz and Linhardt, unfazed but still concerned about their boyfriends' sudden gorging, chatted away while they ate.

After an hour of competing, Raphael was nearly done with his tenth plate while Caspar had slowed down considerably at his fifth. He desperately wanted at least finish this plate, but his stomach could take no more.

“Ugh...I can’t eat another bite...” He groaned, pushing away his half finished food before slumping over the table.

”Sweetie, you know you can’t beat him.” Linhardt got up to rub Caspar’s back as he handed him water.

”Looks like you need to keep training your appetite!” Raphael laughed victoriously while patting his full stomach.

Once Caspar could walk again, it was time to go. The couples waved each other good bye before heading their separate ways home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I'm still settling into to this ship so I hope to write more about them~!


End file.
